reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempting Fate
Synopsis Mary is In Danger of Being Exposed When Catherine becomes suspicious that Mary and Condé are having an affair, Mary risks Catherine discovering just how deep her betrayal goes. Francis becomes gravely ill after he collapses and Bash’s life is in jeopardy when he leaves to work as the King’s Deputy. Meanwhile, things become complicated for Leith when he is forced to be Claude’s personal guard after professing his love for Greer. Quotes Queen Mary: Forgive the sins of my body my Lord, they give my heart the streghth it needs to heal. Queen Mary: It may not be my throne by the time I get there. And that girl, who knew no fear. I’m not her anymore. Lady Lola: No you are wiser. And stronger. Remember that strength that so many people have tried to take from you. It is still in you. My friend. My queen. Leith Bayard: But I LOVE HER!...Your majesty. I love her. King Francis: As a king I want to solve the world's problems. And I would ccertainly love to solve yours. But... King Francis: Leith my friend. Let her go. Queen Mary: If you do not confess by tomorrow morning I will send Elizabeth that basket, with your head in it. Notes * Queen Elizabeth, Lord Castleroy, Nostradamus, Prince Charles and Prince Henri were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Leith Bayard revealed is a Captain in the Palace Guard. * Nostradamus's Predictions come back into play. * Victor Koron was mentioned as a Protestant leader. * Narcisse and Catherine start up a sexual relationship. * Condé and Mary consummate their relationship. * Greer and Leith commit adultery to be together. * Sebastian survived a fourth attempt on his life. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count - Ridley Collins Trivia * The episode title, pictures and synopsis were released February 26, 2015. * This is the first episode written by Lisa Randolph. * Torrance Coombs Live Tweeted this episode. ** According to Torrance Coombs the scene between him and Toby Regbo, the horses were continuously farting during it. *** He also stated, there were 4 outdoor scenes to be shot in one day, but it was so cold they only go though one, as it was -40C. ****Torrance Coombs was sad to film the breakup scene between Sebastian and Kenna and tweeted "It's hard after doing a show for so long to separate your feelings from characters' feelings. Doing these scenes broke my heart." * The Sebastian and Kenna break up scene was originally longer. Gallery Tempting Fate - Promotional Images 1.jpg Tempting Fate - Promotional Images 2.jpg Tempting Fate - Promotional Images 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Sister Delphine |- |Vincent Nappo |General Renaude | |- | Jonathan Watton | colspan="2" | Ridley Collins |- | Pascal Langdale | colspan="2" | Church Official |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Linzee Barclay | colspan="2" | Sharlene |- | Rob Stewart | colspan="2" | Lord Burgass |- | Richard Waugh | colspan="2" | Lord Giles |- | Michael Robenneeld | Corrupt Deputy | |- | Helen King | colspan="2" | Deputy's Wife |- | Matt Cassidy | colspan="2" | Royal Guard |- | Shanda Bezic | colspan="2" | Whore |- |Paul Fauteux | colspan="2" | McNadd |- | Loagan Brown | colspan="2" | Tower Guard |- | Bruce Davies | colspan="2" | Farmer Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2